Pasado, presente, futuro
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: Cuando el pasado de Milo se junta con su presente pone en peligro el futuro junto a la persona que ama....
1. Amar

PASADO, PRESENTE, FUTURO  
  
CAPÍTULO I: AMAR  
  
Nunca se cansaba de mirarlo. Se encontraban en la cama acurrucados y muy juntitos para vencer el frío, claro está que esto era solo una excusa ya que su amado caballero de acuario jamás sentía las bajas temperaturas, pues por algo era conocido como el caballero de los hielos. La luz de la mañana iluminaba el bello rostro de acuario, retiró un mechón de pelo de su frente y se entretuvo jugando con este. Pensó que no podría ser más feliz. La noche anterior fue tan apasionada...la unión de sus cuerpos fue perfecta pero aún fue más intensa la de sus almas. Nadie le hacía sentir como su trocito de hielo, que ironía, Camus era tan ardiente en la cama como frío y mortal en el combate. Aspiró el perfume de su pelo y ocultó el rostro en su cuello para volver a quedarse dormido, no sin antes rodear su cuerpo en un abrazo protector.  
  
No estaba dormido, le gustaba simularlo siempre que Milo le acariciaba de aquella forma ya que, aunque le demostraba día a día la inmensidad de su amor, el escorpión sólo era dulce con él cuando creía que dormía. El simple acto de acariciar su pelo hacía que su sexo surgiese turgente en todo su esplendor, él era la única persona que era capaz de derretir la capa de hielo que cubría su corazón, sus actos, la vida misma.... con solo rozarlo su piel ardía, era todo un experto en las artes amatorias.  
  
Camus, granuja, estás despierto ya descubrí que despertaste...... comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y Camus se retorcía de la risa. Pararon, sus miradas estaban fijas, con un movimiento rápido se unieron en un salvaje beso. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron pronto la estancia, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro centímetro a centímetro. Camus tomó la iniciativa y se puso encima de Milo, le unió las manos y las puso sobre su cabeza mi bichito va a ser bueno verdad porque sabe que si lo es gozará enormemente del falo de su papi.... Milo asintió con la cabeza pues de su garganta sólo surgían sonidos de placer. La sensación de los labios de acuario recorriendo cada punto de su piel era sensacional, se detuvo a lamer sus pezones y el escorpión de sumió en un estado de delirio total. Sus cuerpos sudaban y sus esencias se mezclaban, no lo pudo soportar más y se deshizo de la mano de Camus para, acto seguido, cambiar las posiciones. Puso boca abajo al caballero y acarició su espalda hasta llegar a su parte más baja donde se concentró un buen rato. Ahora era Camus el que gemía pidiendo que lo penetrara de una vez......no se hizo de rogar, metió un dedo por su abertura íntima que previamente había lubricado con su lengua para dilatarlo y así hacer más fácil la penetración. Cuando consiguió su objetivo levantó un poco a su amante y se preparó para introducirse en él. Era la parte más difícil pues aunque sabía que el dolor desaparecería pronto para dar paso a un enorme éxtasis no soportaba herirle. Camus notó sus dudas y se acercó a él al tiempo que le pedía con mirada lujuriosa que lo penetrase, no lo pensó más y se introdujo dentro de él. La pasión los envolvió con cada embestida haciendo crecer su excitación más y más. Lo volteó y lo puso frente a él para poder besarlo mientras seguían haciendo el amor. ca....ca...mus.....aaaaggggg..me corroooooo si, así lléname de ti no tuvo que repetirlo pues sintió como una gran calidez invadía su cuerpo, cómo su amado dejaba su esencia dentro de él. Exhausto, se retiró poco a poco e hizo que Camus se tumbase para poder masturbarle mejor. Introdujo su sexo en la boca y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente para ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco hasta que le hizo perder el control y que le pidiera entre gemidos que siguiera.....recibió su leche en la boca y no dejó escapar ni una gota, se acercó y le besó para que saboreara su propio semen. Quedaron quietos y felices pero el juego aún no había terminado y lo sabían. Milo siempre se había comportado como seme en todas sus anteriores relaciones pero con él no le importaba ser el uke, es más, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir el miembro palpitante del caballero de hielo en su interior. Después de otro buen rato de sexo Milo se repostó en la almohada y recibió entre sus brazos a Camus, el cual apoyó la cabeza en su fuerte pecho. Lo besó tiernamente y se quedaron dormidos en un abrazo mutuo que los protegía de todo lo ajeno a ellos. No podían hallar mayor felicidad.  
  
Sintió cómo lo zarandeaban, despertó bruscamente y en un acto reflejo lo primero que buscó fue el contacto de Camus pero allí donde debía estar solo se encontraba el vacío. Asustado intentó incorporarse pero varios pares de manos se lo impidieron. Alguien encendió la luz y lo que vio lo llenó de espanto. Frente a él se encontraba su amado sujeto entre dos hombres. Su cuerpo estaba laxo y de su frente caía un hilillo de sangre, parecía estar inconsciente lo que explicaba que no hubiese opuesto reistencia, los habían atacado a traición! Él mismo se encontraba imposibilitado para realizar movimiento alguno pues lo tenían bien amarrado y no podía lanzar su ataque. Aún así no dejaba de forcejear con sus captores... Amarradlo a la silla!! aquella voz le resultaba muy conocida pero no podía ver el rostro de su dueño pues se ocultaba en la sombra. Poco a poco fue saliendo a la luz. Tú! Maldito seas, qué haces aquí. Te juro que si le haces daño te perseguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno!!! Fue lo último que recordó pues después sólo quedó la oscuridad, lo habían dejado inconsciente y atado a la silla. 


	2. Recuerdos

CAPITULO II: RECUERDOS  
  
Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, alguien le estaba quitando las ataduras de las muñecas. Ataduras? Qué había pasado..... al fin recordó lo sucedido e intentó levantarse pero se mareó y sólo unas manos evitaron que cayera al suelo. Esas manos pertenecían a Mu, el caballero de aries acudió presuroso a la llamada de auxilio que lanzó el cosmos de Camus cuando les atacaron pero llegó demasiado tarde. Qué fue lo que pasó? Sentí la llamada de acuario y vine corriendo pero lo único que conseguí ver fue que varios tipos se llevaban a Camus herido..... Nos atacaron mientras dormíamos y con la confusión lograron reducirnos, yo.....no pude defenderme ni evitar que esos desgraciados hiriesen a Camus....Camus, qué le habrán hecho. Dos lágrimas solitarias cayeron de sus ojos. Dhoko entró corriendo en la habitación. Mu, Milo, se encuentran bien? Sentí que corrían peligro y corrí a ayudarlos, al acercarme me percaté de lo sucedido y decidí seguir a los atacantes para ver si conseguía alcanzarlos, pero no lo logré. Escaparon todos......menos uno. En serio? Milo sintió que una gran esperanza lo invadía, abrazó al caballero de libra para agradecerle la inestimable ayuda que le había ofrecido. Donde está? Tengo que hablar con él de inmediato, debe decirme donde llevaron a Camus......Enseguida te llevo, lo encerré en mi templo. Los tres caballeros se dirigieron a la casa de libra donde se hallaba el atacante, el cual los recibió con una sonrisa, esto los desconcertó bastante. No se de qué te ríes pues tu situación no es la mejor que podrías desear, te atrapamos y tus compañeros te abandonaron...... Y quién te dijo que me atraparon? Si yo estoy aquí es porque mi señor me ordenó que te diese el siguiente mensaje: "Si quieres volver a ver a tu amante reúnete conmigo en nuestro lugar de entrenamiento, en la isla de Milos. Cuanto más te demores más me divertiré con esta apuesta putita" Imposible.......entonces lo que sentí.......pero si él murió hace años! De quién hablas Milo? preguntó Mu. De Ryu, mi amigo, mi peor enemigo. Pero eso no es posible, o no nos dijiste a Mu y a mí que murió en una pelea entre ustedes hace años. Sí, y así fue, o al menos eso creía hasta este momento.......  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
Milos, tierra natal de escorpio. Allí fue donde comenzó todo. Milo y Ryu se conocieron al ser elegidos por Perséfone para convertirse en aspirantes a caballero del escorpión en la orden dorada de Atenea.  
Desde el primer día los dos niños se entendieron a la perfección. Entrenaban, se divertían, jugaban y lloraban juntos. Todo iba bien hasta que un día..... las cosas cambiaron. Se encontraban en su segundo año de entrenamiento y su maestra les exigía cada vez más. Ryu era un trabajador constante pero su técnica no mejoraba, sin embargo, Milo parecía una esponja capaz de absorber el más mínimo movimiento de Perséfone. Aunque su amistad era sincera, Ryu no pudo evitar que en su corazón se implantase la envidia. No sólo era peor que él como aprendiz sino que también era superado a la hora de relacionarse con las chicas, y fue una de ellas la causante de que se desencadenara la tragedia.. Llevaba un tiempo detrás de una de las chicas habituales de la taberna pero ésta se le resistía. Esa noche llegó decidido a tener algo con ella y parecía que todo marchaba bien hasta que llegó él. En cuanto Milo entró por la puerta él desapareció. Milo, que no sabía nada, salió de la taberna con la chica y pasaron una noche de pasión. Al día siguiente en el entrenamiento Ryu estuvo más agresivo de lo normal, hasta el punto de herir a Milo. Pero qué es lo que te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana tan agresivo que parece como si me quisieras hacer desaparecer de la tierra. Y así es. Estoy más que harto de que tú seas siempre el centro de atención y tengas todo lo que desees sin esforzarte mientras que yo no tengo nada! Desconcertado le dijo que no sabía de que hablaba pero esto enfureció aún más a su amigo que se lanzó sobre él sin pensar que a su espalda se encontraba un acantilado. Milo, en un gesto reflejo, esquivó a Ryu y este calló al vacío. En l último instante consiguió aferrarse a un saliente. Corrió a ayudarlo pero en la mirada de su amigo sólo había odio. Aún así le cogió del brazo e intentó subirlo. En el último momento su mano resbaló a causa del sudor y no pudo evitar que Ryu se precipitase al vacío. RYUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! Milo jamás se perdonó el haberlo soltado.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK   
  
Supongo que no me queda más remedio que hacer lo que me pide para evitar que dañe a Camus. Saldré de inmediato así que por favor avisen a Atenea de la situación y discúlpenme ante ella por irme sin avisar.  
Pero Milo, no puedes ir tú sólo, te matará.  
Espero que no, hace falta mucho más que amenazas para acabar conmigo. Además si consigo llegar hasta Camus estoy seguro de que me ayudará encantado a darle su merecido.  
Bien, si ya lo decidiste sólo nos queda desearte suerte. Dicho esto se separaron.  
Ya estaba dispuesto a partir cuando notó una presencia conocida.  
Dime la verdad Milo. No tienes ni idea de qué vas a hacer cuando te encuentres de nuevo ante Ryu, aún te culpas de aquel accidente, no?  
-suspiro- Sí, tú siempre has sabido leer en mí caballero de libra y hoy más que nunca necesito de tu inmensa sabiduría. Si tuvieras que elegir entre purgar una culpa y salvar a la persona que amas, cómo decidirías lo que es correcto?  
Difícil pregunta. Siento decirte que sólo hallarás la respuesta en ti mismo.  
Supongo que ya lo sabía. Gracias Dhoko, tenna rato. ()  
Sólo una cosa más, si yo estuviera en tu lugar y Jabu fuese quien peligrase, ni todas las fuerzas del universo me impedirían traerlo de vuelta a mi lado. Pero claro, esa es mi respuesta, ahora debes encontrar la tuya. Vanta maara () caballero de escorpio.  
Sin perder un segundo más se encaminó hacia su destino.....  
  
() Hasta pronto. () Ve con bien. 


	3. Un alma rota

CAPÍTULO 3: UN ALMA ROTA  
  
Milo.......le dolía terriblemente la cabeza en el punto donde le golpearon. Tenía la vista nublosa y sentía un gran escozor en las muñecas producido por una ligaduras que le mantenían los brazos abiertos. Estaba de pie, atado de pies y manos en forma de aspa. El calor lo abrumaba e impedía que encendiese su cosmos para atacar o defenderse. Poco a poco su visión fue aclarándose y le vio.  
Quién eres tú y qué quieres de mi.  
Vaya, vaya, veo que tienes valor. Cualquiera en tu situación estaría temblando de miedo.  
Creo que no sabes con quién hablas, soy Camus de acuario, caballero de oro guardián de la diosa Atenea.  
Siiiiiiiii claro (ironía) claro que yo te conozco más por Camus, la putilla del escorpión.  
Camus se puso rojo de ira ante tal agravio e intentó una vez más lanzar un ataque contra aquel ser tan detestable. Ryu le cogió por la barbilla y le acercó a su cara.  
Ja ja ja, yo soy Ryu y podría decirse que soy un antiguo amigo de Milo. Aunque esta noche yo seré tu dueño y tú mi exclavo.....  
Camus abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquel maldito pensaba violarlo y aún no entendía que era lo que ocurría. Por qué ese odio en su voz al hablar de Milo? Por qué quería hacerle daño?.....Demasiados interrogantes.Qué ganas tú con mi desgracia? Ryu: Ganar? Sí, supongo que lo que quiero es hacer sufrir a tu escorpión hasta tal punto que desee sacarse sus propias entrañas para morir.....y tú eres el arma perfecta para conseguirlo.  
Camus: Me das asco. Recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su mandíbula a modo de contestación.  
Ryu: Creo que aún no entiendes que lo que está ocurriendo, voy a hacerte mío de la forma más brutal y salvaje que te puedas imaginar y después de eso tendrás suerte si aún deseas seguir con vida ya que no te quedará honor ni estima alguna. No sería yo quién pudiese volver al lado de Milo después de esta noche........  
La venganza de Ryu había comenzado. No sólo iba a manchar el cuerpo de Camus sino que también deseaba destruir su alma.  
Sin más dilación se puso ante Camus y le arrancó la ropa. Su cuerpo quedó expuesto en todo su esplendor. Era tan bello que Ryu no pudo evitar excitarse Camus: Qué te ocurre? No que me ibas a hacer pedazos? Sólo verme desnudo te excita, cómo piensas humillarme? Eres tú el que está quedando en ridículo..... esta palabras dichas con la más absoluta de las indiferencias (técnica muy dominada por acuario) terminaron de enfurecer a Ryu.  
Le tapó la boca con la suya en un agresivo beso y penetró con su lengua en el santuario que Camus reservaba para su amado......Milo, pensó Camus, no soportaba sentir su lengua dentro de la boca. Lo ahogaban el asco y repugnancia hacia ese asqueroso. Por fin salió de él. Lejos de detenerse, Ryu, se dedicó a tocar todo su cuerpo de forma agresiva y con tanta fuerza que lastimaba su delicada piel de marfil. Lo miraba con una mezcla de lascivia y un odio tan intenso que dejaría helado a cualquiera, a cualquiera que no fuese el señor de los hielos....  
Ryu: Qué te pasa, acaso no tienes sangre en las venas? Por qué no te quejas, no lo entiendo, acaso te gusta lo que te hago?  
Camus: No, te detesto pero no te daré el placer de demostrarte mi sufrimiento.  
Ryu. No estés tan seguro. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, cuando vuelvas al lado de Milo (si es que vuelves) no serás más que la sombra de ti mismo. Qué tendrás para ofrecerle? Un cuerpo utilizado por mí, su mayor enemigo. De verdad crees que seguirá amándote cuando sepa lo que sucedió esta noche? Mucho a de haber cambiado si consiguió dominar su orgullo hasta tal punto. No.....creo que no soportará tenerte frente a él siquiera porque cada vez que te mire lo único que acudirá a su mente será una imagen en la que te estaré follando como al perro que eres.  
Camus no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno, algo se había roto en su interior al oír las palabras de Ryu. Sería cierto lo que decía? Luchaba por no atender a lo que le decía pero poco a poco la duda se hizo un hueco en su corazón y esto fue su perdición....  
Ryu: (para sí mismo: al fin conseguir doblegar su voluntad, nunca pensé que fuese tan difícil sembrar la duda en él) Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse le desató las manos para colocarlo en la posición de perro y volver a amarrarlo. Ahora me vas a hacer la mamada del siglo maldito cabrón. No esperó contestación alguna y le introdujo su sexo rígido en la boca. Camus intentó realizar una de sus técnicas de congelación pero el calor era realmente sofocante y nublaba sus sentidos.....  
Ryu: AAAAggggggggg.... maldita putita que bien la chupas.......Milo debe de estar muy contento con un perro como tú.  
Sólo oír su nombre en labios de un ser tan repugnante le hacía daño. Camus no lo soportaba más y cubrió sus sentimientos con una capa de indiferencia.  
Ryu: Ah no! Sacó su pene de la boca de acuario y se colocó a detrás suya. Sin previo aviso penetró a Camus, el cual con la sorpresa no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor.  
MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Milo se detuvo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir el cosmos desesperado de su amado caballero. Apretó el paso. En su mirada se entremezclaban la angustia y un odio desmedido hacia aquel que estaba haciendo sufrir a Camus. 


	4. La respuesta

CAPÍTULO 4: LA RESPUESTA  
  
Al fin había llegado a Milos. Aunque hizo uso de todo su poder y el único equipaje que portaba era su armadura dorada, a Milo le pareció que había tardado siglos en llegar. Sin perder tiempo utilizó su cosmos para lanzar una llamada a Ryu.  
Muy pronto obtuvo lo que deseaba, le mandaba una señal desde donde se encontraba. Milo decidió ponerse la armadura de inmediato para hacer frente a su "amigo".  
  
Ryu: Vaya! Hasta que al fin se desmayó este perro. He de reconocer que tiene resistencia, sí señor. Mientras decía esto le jaló por los pelos para levantarle la cabeza.  
Milo: SUÉLTALO AHORA MISMO RYU!!!!!!!  
El caballero de escorpio entró en su antiguo lugar de entrenamiento, cerca de un acantilado, el mismo por el que una vez vio caer a su amigo......Cuando Ryu se apartó de Camus lo que vio le dejó helado. El caballero de acuario, su amado, se encontraba de pie con las piernas y los brazos en cruz. Lo único que sujetaba su cuerpo desnudo eran las ataduras de los brazos, las cuales lo ponían en una posición muy incómoda al tirar hacia atrás de sus hombros, retorciéndolos y doblegándolos por soportar todo el peso del cuerpo. Su cabeza se encontraba caída, como sin vida, y sus cabellos le caían lacios alrededor de su rostro.....El corazón de Milo se encogió por el miedo y la pena. Al fijarse un poco más descubrió que el cuerpo de Camus estaba cubierto de la sangre que manaba por las heridas sufridas a causa de los latigazos que Ryu le dio, no quedaba prácticamente ni un centímetro de su cuerpo que no hubiese sido dañado.  
Milo: Camus.....pronunció su nombre con miedo ante la idea de que jamás hallase respuesta a su llamada. Aliviado, vio como Camus se movía ligeramente e intentaba levantar su cara para ver quién le llamaba.  
Camus: Milo? No me mires, no soporto que me veas así! Ya no soy digno más que de tu lástima. La mirada de acuario estaba vacía de sentimiento alguna salvo desespero y vergüenza. Ryu había conseguido su propósito, destruir el alma de su esclavo.  
Milo: Camus, cariño, pero que estás diciendo? Tanto daño te hizo este desgraciado como para que pudiese destruir nuestro amor?  
Camus: Milo, estoy sucio de cuerpo y alma, jamás podré volver a mirarte a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza de mí mismo....  
Milo: CÁLLATE!!!!! No pudo reprimir las lágrimas al oír las palabras del ser que más amaba en el mundo. Es que no entiendes que para mí no existe un ser más puro que tú en todo el universo? Que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido porque estaría vacía y llena del dolor de haberte perdido por no haber podido demostrarte que tu dolor es mi dolor, tu alegría es la mía, que tu sonrisa es capaz de oscurecer a las mismas estrellas...  
Camus seguía con la mirada baja, sin saber qué decir, lo que Milo le había confesado sonaba tan sincero.... sería posible que aún le amase después de todo?  
Ryu: Clap, clap, clap, que emocionante, casi me hicieron llorar. Milo, no formé todo este circo para ver una escenita de amor entre tu perra y tú.  
Milo intentó acercarse a Camus para asegurarse de que las heridas no eran graves pero las palabras de Ryu le detuvieron. Sintió crecer la ira en su interior y las palabras salieron solas de su boca: Por la aguja escarlata!!!!  
Sorprendido vio cómo su ataque era esquivado por Ryu, éste lo miraba con desdén.  
Ryu: Milo, a qué crees que me dediqué todos estos años que me creíste muerto? Pues a entrenar para poder arrebatarte la armadura que portas y que debió ser mía.  
Milo: No entiendo tanto odio hacía mí. Nosotros éramos amigos....  
Ryu. Sí claro, los amigos no se matan entre ellos! Tú me lo quitaste todo, la chica, la armadura y....la vida. Jamás te perdonaré y por eso te atacaré atacaré hasta que mueras. Tras decir esto se puso en posición de ataque e invocó el mismo poder de Milo (no hay que olvidar que los dos eran candidatos a la misma armadura)  
Esto pilló de sorpresa a Milo y se quedó un instante inmóvil, el tiempo exacto que Ryu necesitaba pero antes de que nada sucediese....  
Por el polvo de diamantes!!! Camus consiguió reunir energía suficiente para encender su cosmos mientras que los otros dos discutían y ahora se encontraba de pie y en toda su perfecta desnudez.  
Camus: Milo no permitiré que mueras por amor a un ser impuro....vete de aquí, yo me encargaré de él.  
Milo le dedico la más dulce de sus sonrisas. Pero que cabezota puedes llegar a ser....ai shiteru! Y tras decir estas palabras se lanzó contra Ryu (al ver el esfuerzo que hizo Camus por protegerlo todas las dudas de Milo se despejaron y mientras luchaba a muerte con su antaño amigo recordó las palabras de Dhoko "Sólo hallarás la respuesta en ti mismo") Su corazón al fin había decidido y la balanza se inclinó a favor del caballero de los hielos. Aquella era su respuesta.  
Ryu: Tanto te importa ese despojo humano que estás dispuesto a morir por él?  
Milo: Sí, sin dudarlo, pues una sola de sus caricias bien valen mil muertes. ()  
La lucha estaba muy igualada, se notaba que Ryu trabajó bastante su técnica pues consiguió igualarla a la de escorpio. Un solo segundo de distracción daría la victoria a uno u otro. Por desgracia, en ese momento Camus se desplomó al suelo ya que había agotado todas sus energías.  
En vez de aprovechar esa debilidad momentánea de Milo, Ryu saltó hacia atrás separándose de él.  
Milo no sabía qué hacer, no entendía su reacción hasta que vio hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de su oponente.  
Milo: CAMUSSSSSSS Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su amado para protegerlo con el propio sin importarle lo que a él le sucediese.  
Nada, el impacto en su cuerpo jamás llegó a producirse. Extrañado levantó la vista y lo que vio le hizo sonreír. El caballero de libra se interpuso entre ellos dos y desvió el ataque con una facilidad asombrosa (en realidad muy pocos habían tenido el honor de verlo en acción pero su gran poder sorprendía a todos por igual).  
Milo: Dhoko, qué haces aquí'  
Dhoko se volvió y guiñándole un ojo le dijo: Así es como me agradeces que salve tu pellejo? Ohhhhh! que ingrata es la juventud de hoy día.  
Milo le sonrió agradecido, aquel maravilloso caballero nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. A su lado brilló una luz y acto seguido Mu, caballero de aries, hizo su aparición.  
Mu: En serio creías que os íbamos a dejar solos?  
Milo: (realmente emocionado) Mu...Dhoko.....se lo agradezco pero he de pedirles un último favor. Llévense a Camus lejos de aquí, pónganlo a salvo, esta es mi lucha y debo de terminarla solo. Milo se quitó la capa y cubrió con ella la desnudez de su amante. Camus abrió los ojos y se encontró con un escorpio lleno de amor. Camus: Qué tonto fui, ahora comprendo.... Milo: Shistsss, calla, descansa. Depositó un cálido beso en los labios de Camus y le pidió de nuevo a Mu con la mirada que se lo llevase de allí. Mu asintió y se teletransportó junto con Dhoko y Camus hacia un lugar seguro. Cuando se encontró a solas con Ryu dio rienda suelta a su ira, lo que hizo que su cosmos se extendiese hasta límites jamás alcanzados antes por él. Ryu retrocedió asustado, tarde comprendió que al atacar a la persona más importante para Milo firmó su propia sentencia de muerte. Milo: Ha llegado tu hora. Vas a recibir el ataque de la aguja escarlata y al fin comprenderás que mi poder es el único digno de portar la armadura de escorpio pues fue ella la que me eligió a mí y no al contrario. Mientras le herían todas y cada uno de los 14 aguijonazos, Milo le explicó que con el último de todos (Antares) podían hacer que se desangrase del todo o parar la hemorragia. Aunque esto último era muy improbable ya que dicha gracia sólo era otorgada a los caballeros que demostrasen honor en el combate. Milo. Ryu ha llegado tu hora! Antares será la encargada de mandarte al infierno donde pagarás eternamente por el sufrimiento que infligiste a Camus. POR LA AGUJA ESCARLATA!!!!!!  
Milo: todo ha terminado. Un ruido hizo que se volviese. Asombrado observó a Ryu que aún estaba en pie.  
Ryu: Bien caballero. Ahora jugaremos los dos en igualdad de condiciones. Mientras decía esto su cosmos iba aumentando hasta igualar el de Milo.  
Milo: Ja,ja,ja. Debí suponerlo, todo fue demasiado fácil. Así que volveremos a luchar por nuestra vida. No es así viejo amigo? Está bien, sólo uno de nosotros sobrevivirá a este combate.  
Ambos contrincantes se pusieron en posición de ataque.....  
  
Camus abrió los ojos. Buscaba a Milo pero encontró solamente los rostros de Dhoko y Mu.  
Camus: Dónde está Milo?  
Mu: Se quedó luchando con Ryu, dijo que debía de terminar lo que comenzó él sólo.  
Camus: No sienten este inmenso poder? La confrontación de dos cosmos tan igualados dará lugar a la batalla de los mil años o.....tan solo uno de ellos sobrevivirá mientras que el otro será pulverizado.  
Los tres caballeros se quedaron callados, expectantes.....entonces..... Una gran explosión se produjo.  
Camus intentó ponerse en pie y correr para socorrer a su amor pero Mu se lo impidió.  
Mu: No Camus, ya es tarde, demasiado tarde....  
Camus trató de zafarse del abrazo de aries pero estaba muy débil y mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Milo se desmayó.  
  
Dhoko intentaba reanimar a Camus. Éste al fin despertó y al ser consciente de lo sucedido rompió a llorar. El silencio de sus dos compañeros era sepulcral. Dhoko se atrevió a decir unas palabras: No llores, él dio su vida por ti y tú debes pagárselo siguiendo adelante con tu vida....  
Voz: Pero qué oigo viejo rufián? Me tardo dos minutos y ya me quieres enterrar? Jajajaja.  
Esa voz....esa voz sólo podía pertenecer a una persona!!!  
Camus: Milo, mi vida! Se levantó de un salto y corrió a los brazos de Milo que lo recibió con gran felicidad.  
Camus: Idiota! Me asustaste, creí que habías muerto. Por qué no me mandaste una señal?  
Milo: Yo...esto...en realidad tuve que usar todo el poder que me quedaba para salir de la explosión...  
Camus: Está bien, eso ya da igual, lo importante es que estás vivo y has vuelto a mí. Dicho esto se fundieron en un apasionado beso.  
Mu: (visiblemente sonrojado) Odio interrumpirles pero creo que a Camus le iría bien la capa, no me gustaría que se constipase......  
Dhoko se reía a carcajadas, en su efusión al correr hacia Milo, Camus dejó caer lo único que cubría su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que ahora mostraba sin ningún pudor.  
Al darse cuenta de su situación Camus se avergonzó mucho. Milo cogió la capa que le ofrecía Mu y volvió a cubrir al caballero.  
Milo cogió en brazos a Camus: Corazón, creo que te llevaré hasta nuestra casa, necesitas descansar y recuperar fuerzas.  
Camus: Sí, mi cuerpo y alma han sufrido un duro golpe del que tardarán en sanar.  
Milo: Yo haré que cicatricen todas tus heridas.  
Sin decir más se encaminaron hacia el santuario.  
  
Dos semanas después:  
  
Milo y Camus se encontraban en la cama del último. Habían pasado una memorable noche de pasión para celebrar la recuperación del caballero de los hielos. Camus reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Milo al igual que tantas veces hizo en el pasado.  
Camus. Milo?  
Milo: Sí?  
Camus: Gracias por seguir amándome después de todo lo que ocurrió, después de que me despojaran de mi dignidad....  
Milo puso un dedo en sus labios para impedirle continuar. Soy yo el que tiene que agradecer cada día el poder tenerte a mi lado. Duerme y deja que tu alma encuentre sosiego junto a la mía. Duerme amor.....  
  
Milo siguió susurrándole palabras de amor al oído para que su espíritu encontrase paz: "te amé, te amo y te amaré, diga el mundo lo que diga, q si 100 años viviera, firme soy y firme seré y al morir confesaré que fue un amor profundo, q no te olvido ni un segundo, ni dormido ni despierto. Si te quise en este mundo, te amaré después de muerto pues la vida sin amor es muerte y la muerte con amor es vida."  
  
()Un guiño a la película WILLOW  
  
FIN 


End file.
